UNDERCOVER
by lace249
Summary: A girl from the Followship Of The Sun who goes undercover to get the vampire that killed her parents.
1. Chapter 1

UNDERCOVER

CHAPTER 1

I am Kendra ; I'm 22 years old and I attend collage. Granted it is summer so there's no school until fall. I am a member of the Fellowship  
of the Sun. As you might know, we hate vampires. They are evil and deserve to die. One day, we will rid this world of those evil creatures.  
It was 10a.m. and I was sitting in church listening to Rev. Steve Newlin preach about God and how evil vampires are. His wife, Sarah was sitting next to me. They took me in a few years ago after my parents died. My mother, Cindy, and my father, David, were very good friends with the reverend and his wife. Still listening to the reverend, I am thinking back to the night two years ago when I can home around 11p.m. from a date. Reverend Steve and Sarah were sitting in the living room waiting for me to get home. As soon as I saw them there I remember asking, "Where are my parents"?  
Sarah had gotten up, taken me by the hand and had me sit with her on the cough. She had been crying. Reverend Steve said, "We came over to visit for dinner and we all took a walk after dinner. While we were walking something happened."  
I was getting scared and demanded to know where my parents were. He said "While we were walking, a tall blonde vampire came out of nowhere and attacked Cindy".  
I started crying. Sarah put her arms around me and hugged me. He than went on saying, "David tried to get the vampire away from Cindy, but the vampire grabbed him by the neck and broke his neck."  
I was in tears beyond belief. Rev. Steve said, "I took out my silver cross and ran at the vampire. The vampire saw it and took off. I ran to Cindy to check on her and she was bleeding all over the place. I am sorry but she didn't make it."  
I clung to Sarah and cried. Rev. Steve said, "We will help you make plans for the funeral, but since they died so badly, that a closed casket would be best."  
The funeral was a closed casket and I could barely get through it. Reverend Steve and Sarah offered for me to live with them after the funeral was over. I accepted. The memory is still fresh in my mind. I am so glad to have Reverend Steve and Sarah in my life.  
Suddenly my brain came back to reality. I looked over at Sarah and she must have noticed that I was upset. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me. After the service was over, we mingled with the other members. I gave Steve a hug and said, "Your service was the best as always."  
He smiled and hugged me back. He said, "I think it is time that we have a talk."  
I looked at him and replied, "What about?  
He replied by telling me that there was going to be a gathering. "A few of us will be at the church today at 3p.m. We've got matters to discuss."  
We went home and ate lunch. I asked, "What are we going to be discussing today Steve?"  
He replied, "You will find out at the meeting. All I can say is that it is something that you will want to know." I looked at him with a confused look, then continued to eat.

The three of us arrived at the church about 2:30p.m. Reverend Steve wanted to set up the chairs in a circle for the meeting. People starting gathering about ten minutes before 3pm. It was time to start. The last person arrived right at 3pm. There were ten people including the three of us. Most of the people that were here for the meeting have been members of the F.O.T.S. since it started. There were a few that have been here for less than a year. One of the ones that has been here less than a year, used to be a witch. Her name was Kelly. She was 22 years old, 5'6" and looked about 130lbs. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty for the most part. She still lived at home with her parents. They were also members of the F.O.T.S. Reverend Steve welcomed all that came. He than turned to me and said, "We are gathered here today to help you out. You are old enough now to know what vampire has killed your parents."  
I looked at him with shock. He continued, "We did not tell you, because we wanted to protect you and make sure you did not go off and try to kill him yourself."  
I started crying. Sarah was sitting next to me. She scooted her chair next to mine and held my hand. I started getting mad. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I said, "How could you keep this from me. They were my parents."  
He came over to me and knelt. He looked me in the eye and replied. "We love you and were worried that you would have taken matters into your own hands. We did not want you to get yourself killed."  
I said, "Why are you telling me this now and if front of all these people."  
I looked at everyone that was sitting around the circle. They all had sympathetic look in their eyes. I looked back at Steve with tears in my eyes still. He handed me his handkerchief. I wipe my eyes and blow my nose. Sarah erases her arms around me and held me. Steve stands stood up and turned to the members. He says, "These members are here to help you with that evil creature."  
He turned back to me and said, "We all are here to help you get that evil creature."  
I was still somewhat crying but mad. I asked, "I want to know what evil creature killed my parents!"  
Steve knelt again and took my hands. He looked into my eyes and said, "His name is Eric Northman. He owns a bar called Fangtasia in Shreveport."  
I stood up and said, "Let's go set that devil place on fire tonight!"  
Steve stood up and put his hand on my shoulder and replied. "No, we will not do that Kendra."  
I glared at him and said, "Why the hell not, he killed my parents and I want that evil bastard dead!"  
Steve replied, "Yes we will kill him, but not tonight. I have a better idea. I want to send one of you ladies to work undercover as a fangbanger/waitress."  
He said the last part with disgust. I right away volunteered to do it. Steve looked at me and said, "No, I am not going to send you in when you are so bent on killing him right away. We need to gain their trust and get that vampire alone."  
Kelly offered since she used to be part of that life. "I know more about these things than the rest of you."

I said, "No, please Steve let me do this. I need to do this for my parents."  
I looked at him with pleading eyes. Steve sat down and thought for a bit. He looked at Kelly and said, "Yes you are right, you do more about those things than we do." I felt defeated. He went onto saying, "I think it is best that we go with Kendra. They might recognize you Kelly and we can't have this plan backfire on us. "  
I shot my head up and looked shocked. Steve looked at me and said, "You have to promise me that you will follow my orders to the T and no going off and doing something stupid. This plan has to work."  
Kelly looked mad. Steve turned to her and said, "We will need you for the plan to work."  
I asked, "What is your plan Steve?"  
He stood back up and turned to me. He said, "Kendra, you will be working as one of their waitresses to gain their trust and I know this is going to be hard for you, but you will need to do whatever you can to get close to that vampire Eric and really gain his trust. We want to get him alone so we can capture him and have him meet the sun."  
He smiled at that and turned to Kelly. "Since those evil creatures can smell a lie, I want you to cast a protection spell on Kendra so they can't read her thoughts or anything."  
Kelly shook her head no and said, "Reverend, I am not a witch anymore and I don't feel comfortable doing that. I am for the Lord. That part of me is dead."  
The reverend walked over to her and said, "You are doing this for the Lord. He hates those creatures and he would be pleased if you would do this favor for us. Remember Kelly, we are doing this to rid this world of the evil."  
Kelly thought for a few minutes and said, "OK, I will do this, just this one time. I think it would be best to do a few protection spells for this. I will do one on her, but I will also do one on an object that she needs to have with her at all times when she is around them. It will double the protection and make sure that they can't read her."  
The Reverend looked pleased. He said, "I am glad to hear that. I will let Kendra and you work out the details for that."  
Steve turned to me and said, "For this plan to work, you are going to have to move into your own place. We can't have then find out that you have any connection with the F.O.T.S. and us. That includes all of your background with us, will be destroyed."  
I looked shocked and replied. "Where am I going to get a place on such short notice."  
Steve replied, "We have been looking and found a two bedroom house in Shreveport that we think would be good."  
I looked at him and said, "A two bedroom house. Why would I need a two bedroom house?"  
Steve replied, "I want Kelly and you to be living together. We are going to need her near you in case the spell wears off or however that works."

He turns to Kelly and says, "You however will need to stay out of sight from any vampires or sups. We don't want to risk the plan. Your background with us will also be destroyed."  
Kelly replied, "I will do anything I can to help you and the F.O.T.S. You guys have been so good to me since I have joined."  
Steve smiled at her and turned back to me and said, "I will be giving you the money for the house, food, and other things so you can get started. After today, things with us will be as discreet as possible. I do want to hear how things are going and such, but I will be the one contacting you. When I feel the time is right, then we will go in for the capture. You will in no way, try to contact us. It is too dangerous. If you are in danger, either call or texts Kelly the code phrase. "call my mom for me.' That way, she can get a hold of us ASAP and we can send some kind of help for you."  
He looked at both of us and said, "Do either of you have any questions before I end this meeting?"  
I asked, "How are you going to contact me when you want to know things?"  
Steve replied, "I will be giving you both a few pre-paid cell phones so no one can trace them. I will call you both on them. You are to leave that at home at all times. I don't want the vampires to find it."  
I said, "OK, that works. I can't wait to bring that monster down. He will pay for killing my parents."


	2. Chapter 2

UNDERCOVER

CHAPTER 2

Steve thanked everyone for coming and took Kelly and I into his office. Sarah followed. He called the realtor and set up a time for Kelly and I to go look at the place. He assured her and I that we would like it. When he got off the phone he told us, "You two are to be there tomorrow morning at 10a.m. to look at the place. If you like it like I think you will, you will then do the paperwork for it. After that is finished, I want you, Kendra to call Fangstasia and see when you can go in and apply. The sooner you get that job the better."  
I replied, "Thank God I kept most of my parent's things in storage. We can use the beds, furniture, tables and things like that. All we will have to buy is bed sheets, dishes, food, bathroom needs and a few other things."  
Steve said, "Here is a number for a truck. They will go get your things from storage and have it moved to the house. Do either of you have any more questions?"  
We both said, "No".  
Kelly and I gave each other our cell phone numbers and agreed to meet at 8a.m. for breakfast and then we could go together to look at the house. Steve, Sarah, and I said goodbye to Kelly and we went home.  
It was about 5p.m. when we got back home. I could tell Sarah was getting sad. She made me a goodbye meal. I said to them both, "I love you like parents. I am going to miss you both dearly. You took me in and treated me like a daughter. I will forever be grateful to you both."  
Steve smiled and replied, "We love you like a daughter and will miss you as well."  
After dinner, I was about to start cleaning up and Steve stopped me. He said, "We will clean up; you should go start packing your clothes and things."  
A tear came to my eye but I nodded and went to my room and started packing. It was about 10p.m. and I had most of it done. I was tired and decided to say goodnight to Steve and Sarah. I walked out to the living room and they stopped talking and looked at me. I gave them each and hug and said, "I am off to bed. Thanks again for everything."  
It was a beautiful night outside, I thought to myself as I was walking. I was deep in thought when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and there he was. He was so tall and his fangs were showing. My eyes got so big. I screamed and took off running. I ran around the corner and right into someone. I started saying, " He is going to kill me, please help me."  
I looked up and it was he. He grabbed me and said, "I am going to finish you off just like I did your parents."  
I screamed and he grabbed my hair and pulled my head to one side and bites my neck.  
I shot up in bed and gasped. I checked my neck and saw that there was no blood. It took me a few minutes to calm down. I had to tell myself that what I am doing is for God and for my parents. I have to do this. I lay back down and saw that it was only 2a.m. It took a bit but I did finally fall back to sleep.  
My alarm went off at 6:30a.m. I got up and got my things to go take a shower. As I was showering, I thought about the nightmare again. It felt so real. I am going to bring that bastard down one way or another. I am going to watch him burn in the sun. He will never kill again.  
I finished getting ready. I saw a note on the table. It was the address for the house. I grabbed that and left. I will be back later to get my things after the house becomes mine. I met Kelly at a local restaurant. She said, "I am excited about moving in with you. I has been wanting to move out on my own for a while now."  
I replied, "I had not planed on moving out of Reverend Steve and Sarah's place until after I was done with collage. I guess things change."  
She laughed. We ate our breakfast. After we were done it was about 9:30a.m. We left in my car and went to the address that Steve left for me. It was a 2-story house. It had pale yellow siding. We arrived 10 minutes early so we walked around the house to take a look while we waited for the realtor to show up. The house was in good shape. By the time we made it around the house. The realtor was there. We walked over to him. He said, " Hi I am John."  
I replied, "Hi, I am Kendra and this is Kelly. We are here to look at the house."  
John lead us into the house. When we walked in the entryway was a good size. There was a closet and a door that lead to the garage to the left of us, the kitchen/dinning room was off to the right, the stairs to go upstairs and the living room was down the hall. The kitchen/dinning room was pretty big. There was a breakfast nook that separated the kitchen from the dinning room. It has a new stove, frig and a dishwasher. I asked, "How old is the house?"  
John replied, "It is 10 years old. Most of the appliances were replaced a few years ago."  
I nodded and we walked back into the hall by the entry. He showed us the garage. Kelly and I were happy. It was a two-car garage. We came back in and headed down the hall. There is a half bathroom in the hall on the left. We walked into the living room and it was huge. We both loved how big it was. There was a patio/deck attached to the living room. There was even a fireplace to the far right of the living room. The far left was the stairs. We followed John upstairs. Right at the top of the stair right in from was a big bathroom. It had a whirlpool tub. Kelly and I were just grinning ear to ear. We like everything so far, we can only imagine what the bedrooms will look like. The hall lead to the left of the stairs. The left side of the hall was the first bedroom. It was a pretty good-sized bedroom. It had a big walk in closet, which was right next to the door. We then went into the second bedroom and that was just a tad bit bigger. That  
also had a big walk in closet. I claimed this room. Kelly was fine with the first bedroom. She after all was still living at home so only really had whatever was in her room. I had my parents things plus my own. I asked John, "Would it be ok, if Kelly and I had some time to talk here?"  
John replied, '"That is fine, I need to go outside and make a few phone calls. I will be back in a bit to talk more with you."  
He left us to talk. Kelly said, "I really like it. I am all for this place. It is perfect."  
I replied. "Yes, I also do like this place as well. I think it will work out great."  
We walked around the house and looked at everything better. John came back in about 20 minutes later. He asked, "Well, what do you think?"  
We both replied, "We will take it."  
He was pleased. He went back out to his car and brought back in his brief case. It took us about an hour to fill out all the forms for it. He said, "I am going to go run this to the office and send all the forms in and make sure that you are accepted. You should hear back from me within a few hours or so."  
I said, "OK, thank you for your time and showing us the place. We will be looking forward to hearing from you later today."  
We all shook hands and Kelly and I went to my car and we left. It was about noon and we were hungry. We decided to go to the mall and eat there. After we were done, we walked about and looked at different stores for dishes. We were not going to buy anything until we for sure, 100%, owned the house. Finally at 3p.m., John called. He said, "You two are approved to buy the house. I can meet you back at the house to finish signing the paper and to hand you the keys to the house."  
I replied, "We will be there in 20 minutes."  
We left the mall and drove back to the house. I called and told Steve the good news. He was happy for me. We finished signing all the paper work around 4p.m.  
He handed both of us a set of keys. He thanked us for doing business with him, and he left. Kelly and I both hugged each other and jumped up and down squealing like girls do. After we were done doing our little celebration dance, we got into the car. I called the truck company and they were going to get my things from storage and bring them to the house. Thank God I dropped the keys for the storage until off this morning. I drove Kelly back to her car. She said, "I am going to go get my things and bring them to the house. I will see you later tonight." I waved bye to her and took off. I called Fangtasia. Some guy answered in the third ring. He said, "Hi, this is Fangtasia. How may I help you?"


	3. Chapter 3

UNDERCOVER

CHAPTER 3

I replied, "I was wondering when a good time to come in and apply for a waitress position?"  
He said, "You can come in anytime after 6pm tonight."  
I thought to myself. 'Great, the bloodsuckers are going to be up. I was hoping I didn't have to see them right away.' I replied, "OK, thank you, I will be in sometime after 6pm." I hung up. I was not looking forward to being around those evil creatures so soon. Well, I better get used to it. I will sadly, but hopefully be working there soon. Kelly is going to have to do the protection spell on me before I go their tonight. I arrived back at Steve and Sarah's place. They were home. I gave them both hugs. I told them that I would be going to Fangtasia tonight sometime to apply. I finished packing my things and brought them out to my car. My car was plump full. I came back inside to say goodbye. Steve gave me six pre-paid cell phones. He said to me, "Now remember that these are to remain in the house at all times."  
I nodded and replied, "OK."  
Sarah said, "We will be praying for you. I know you will make us all proud."  
I gave them hugs and left. I sat in my car for a few minutes. I will admit, I am scared to death. After all I am going into the lions den. I pray that I can do this and not get myself killed.  
I started up the car and left. I arrived back at my new home around 6pm. The movers were finishing up. They left around 6:30p.m. I brought my things into my room and set them in the closet so I didn't have to trip over them. Kelly was in her room and it was starting to look nice. The doorbell rang. Kelly ran out of her room and downstairs. I thought 'OK', and laughed to myself. She yelled up the stairs, "Pizza is here." I went downstairs and we ate. I said to her. "Thank you for the pizza, I was wondering what we were going to do for supper this evening."  
She replied, "I will be going shopping after you leave."  
While we were eating, we made a grocery list. She was also going to buy some paper plates and stuff until we can go and pick out our dishes together. I think Kelly and I are going to be good friends. I told her, "I am going to need that spell done when I am done getting ready."  
She replied, "I will get the ingredients that I need and do that when you are done. Also bring something small that you can keep in your pocket or wear. It will double the protection"  
After I was finished, I went upstairs and got ready. What is a person to wear when you go apply at a vampire bar? I picked out a semi nice outfit. I grabbed a gold ring that my mom had given me. I came back downstairs and Kelly was sitting on the floor. The living room smelled like incense. I sat down in front of her. She had her eyes closed. She must be meditating. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. She asked, "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, I replied, "As ready as I will ever be."  
She cast the protection spell on the ring and I. It took about 20 minutes. I gathered my purse. I looked at Kelly. She gave me a hug and said, "Good luck. I will be praying for you."  
I gave her a half a smile. "Thanks, I am so nervous. I pray that I can get this over with. I hope I get this job."  
I went to my car and left. As I was driving, my nerves were starting to get the better of me. I started praying. "Please God let me get through this night in one piece."  
I arrived at Fangtasia around 9p.m. The parking lot was still semi empty. I sat there for a minute to once again get my nerves under control. "I can do this. Just remember that the evil bastard killed your parents."  
That seemed to work. I got out of the car and walked to the front. There was a lady dressed in black. She had long brown hair. I asked her, "Where do I go to fill out an application?"  
She looked me over flashed her fangs and replied, "Follow me."  
We walked inside. She motioned for someone to come over. The vampire said, "What do you need Pam?"  
She replied, "I need you to watch the door for me. This little human wants to apply here."  
I thought to myself, "This little human is going to be the death of all you bloodsuckers."  
She once again told me to follow her. As I was following her, I looked around. I thought to myself. "Look at this dumb fangbangers. They are throwing their life away for a bloodsucker. How sad is that."

Then I saw him. He was sitting on a throne at the back of the bar. I wanted to run up to him and stake him right where he sat. I followed Pam to the office. She went behind a desk. She pulled out an application and a pen. She handed it to me. She said, "You can fill it out in here since it is more quiet in here. If you have any questions I will be out in the bar area."  
I replied, "Thank you."  
She looked me over once more, smirked and left the office, closing the door behind her. I was half way through filling the application out when the door opened.  
I turned to see him. He looked shocked and said, "What the hell are you doing in my office?"  
My pulse shot to my throat. I nervously replied, "I am filling out a job application. The vampire lady Pam, told me I can fill it out in here."  
He did not look pleased. He said, "Hurry up, I do not like humans in my office."  
He sat down in his chair and watched me. I tried hard to continue to fill out the application. I finally got fed up with him staring at me. I looked at him and said, "You are really starting to bug me. I am trying to fill this out and you staring at me is just making me nervous."

He shot me a look of amusement. The stone cold look on his face turned into a smirk. He did not say a word. He just continued to stare. I rolled my eyes and went back to filling out the application. I finally finished it. I handed it to him and got up to leave. I was turned around to walk out the door when he said, "Sit down!" My eyes got wide and I thought to myself, "Shit! Shit! Shit! I hope he can't read me.  
I turned around and said, "Excuse me?"  
He looked at me and replied. "I did not stutter, did I?"  
I said, "Um no" and I sat down.  
He started looking over my application. I was just to stay calm. I started looking around to room. I saw a leather couch against the wall. I thought to myself, 'Gee I wonder what that is for." I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden he asked me, "So you have been a waitress before?  
I replied, "Yes I have. I quiet about a year ago so I can go to collage full time."  
He looked back down at the application. I was watching him now. He was wearing a black silk shirt with a black leather jacket over it. The shirt was only buttoned up to the middle of his chest. He really was beautiful. I realized what I had just thought and did a mental kick to myself. "Remember that he is nothing but a cold-blooded killer. They all are." That snapped my back into myself. He once again looked at me and said, "We will do a background check and get back to you within a few days."  
I replied, "OK, thank you for your time."  
I went to shake his hand and he just stared at me. I pulled my hand back. He said, "Leave now!"  
I turned around a left the office. I closed the door behind me and stood there for a second. I sighed with relief. I started walking and saw the Ladies room. I went in there to do my thing. I was washing my hands and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked just as white as them. I laughed at myself. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bathroom. I ran right into someone. I got mad and said, "Watch were you are going asshole."  
I looked up and it was Eric. He glared at me and was now showing fangs. I could tell that I was white as a ghost. I backpedaled and said, "I am so sorry Mr. Northman, I was not watching were I was going. Please forgive me."  
He glared at me and than walked away. I leaned against the wall and once again thought. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I am going to screw this up before I get started!" I calmed myself down some and started heading back out to the bar area. I needed to get out of there. I can't stand to be around these evil bloodsuckers anymore. I started heading for the door when a cool hand grabbed my arm. I whirled around to see a hungry looking vampire. He said, "Hey baby, why are you leaving so soon."  
I replied in a cold manner, "Because I can!"  
I turned back around to leave but he would not let go of my arm. I tried to pull away from him. He said, "I will let you go, once you give me one dance."  
I froze. "Shit! Shit! Shit!. Why me!"  
I turned back around and said, "Sorry, not tonight."  
He was starting to get mad. He pulled me to him. My eyes got wide. He said. "I wasn't asking."


	4. Chapter 4

UNDERCOVER

CHAPTER 4

"_How am I going to get out of this?"_  
I looked around and saw Eric sitting on his throne watching me. He was about twenty feet away from us. _"I need to figure out how to make this look good, so he thinks I can handle myself around these bloodsuckers."  
_I looked at the vampire and said, "How about I make you a deal, I will buy you a blood in exchange for the dance."  
He replied, "Why should I have that when I can get the real thing from you?"  
I said, "No way are you going to be drinking my blood. I don't even know you. Please let me go."  
He replied, "Not until you dance with me."  
I was getting mad and said. "If you do not let me go, I am going to cause a big scene and possibly get you kick out of here."  
He was not pleased but let me go. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you and have a good night."  
As I was turning around to leave, I saw Eric smirking and then he turned his head to Pam. I walked out and hoped that gained me some brownie points with him. _"I need to get this job, so the plan will work."_ I left Fangtaisa and walked to my car. I got in and looked at the bar one last time before I left. _"I am going to need a shower when I get home to get this filth off of me. I feel so disgusting." _I drove out of the parking lot and was starting to feel better already. The farther I get the better. I turned on the radio and listened to the local rock station. I listened to that until got home. They were playing some good tunes tonight. I got home around 11p.m. Both Kelly and I pulled in about the same time. I told her what happened while helping her carry in things. She was concerned about the part where the vampire would not let me go. I said, "I was scared at first, but then he just made me mad."  
She replied, "Thank God you are ok."  
I smiled and said, "You and me both."  
She asked, "When are you going to find out if you got the job or not?"  
I replied, "The bloodsucker said I would hear back within a few days. Do you want to come with me tomorrow to Hot Topic so I can get some fangbanger clothes."  
I rolled my eyes when I said fangbanger. Kelly said, "Yes, I will go with you to help pick out the clothes."  
When we were done putting food and the other things away, I said, "I am going to shower and than go to bed. It has been a long day. You have a good night Kelly."  
She replied, "Yea, I am tired too, good night Kendra."  
When walked upstairs and went into my bedroom. I put my sheets and blankets on my bed and look around the room. I haven't even started on my room yet. There is a lot to do. I hope I don't get the job right away, I think a few days would be good. That would give me enough time to make the room how I wanted and for Kelly and I to get our dishes and things. I grabbed my pj's , went to the bathroom and took my shower. When I was done, I dressed for bed, wrapped my hair in a bun, and went to bed. I was a sleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

UNDERCOVER

CHAPTER 5

I woke up the next morning around 10a.m. I got up and got dressed. Put my hair down and combed it. I unpacked a few boxes and then went downstairs. Kelly was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and reading the paper. She looked up and said, "Good morning, how did you sleep last night?"  
I replied, "Really good thank you. How did you sleep?"  
She said, "I also slept really well."  
I made myself some cereal and sat down across from Kelly. I told her, "I am going to unpack some more and then I think early this afternoon, we can go to Hot Topic to get clothes and also go shopping for dishes and things." She agreed. After I was finished I rinsed out my dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I went back upstairs and unpacked more boxes. It was about 2p.m. when I had most of the boxes unpacked. My room was looking good. I still needed to get a computer desk and work on that. I went to see what Kelly was up to. Her room was done. She was sitting on her computer typing away. Her door was open, but I knocked on it anyway. I did not know if she would get mad if I just walked in. She looked up and said, "Hi, what do you think of my room?"  
I looked around and replied, "Your room looks really nice. Are you up for going shopping now?"  
She nodded and said, "Let me finish up here and I will be ready."  
I walked downstairs and made a list of what things we still need to get. Kelly came down a few minutes later. We ate a quick lunch and than left. We got to Hot Topic around a half-hour before four. We looked around. Kelly made the comment that she kind of missed wearing these kinds of clothes. We picked out five outfits. I tried them on. One was a black corset with purple on the sides. I had that one with a pair of tight black pants. I looked in the mirror and thought. "This looks really good on me." I tried on a few other slutly outfits. "God how can people wear some of these outfits. They are so trashy." I bought them anyway. I have to dress like those slutly fangbanger waitresses. Kelly even bought a few things. She had a notebook of some kind and a long black skirt. We brought out things out to the car and put then in it. We went back inside the mall and started shopping for dishes, my computer desk and other things. We got all  
of what we needed at Target. We left the mall around 5:30(early evening). We decided to get Chinese take out and went home. We unloaded everything and set it in the living room for now. We ate our take out. We both cleaned and brought all the kitchen stuff in the kitchen. We started loading the dishwasher. I wanted my dishes clean. Who knows how many sick people touch these all day long. I picked up the box for the computer desk and dragged it upstairs to my room. I made sure that I brought the right tools with me for it. It took me about an hour to put it all together. I put it near the wall by the window. I got my laptop and put all my computer stuff where I wanted it. I finished unpacking the rest of my things. It was about 8pm when I decided to quit. "I can hang pictures tomorrow." I checked my cell and saw I had a message. It was Pam from Fangtasia. She left a message for me to call her back. I ran to Kelly's room and told her.  
She sat there and waited for me to call and find out the news. I called and some guy answered. "Hello, This is Fangtasia. How may I help you?"  
I replied, "I am Kendra and I am returning Pam's phone call."  
He said, "OK, let me get her."  
I was on hold for a few minutes when a woman answered, "Hello Kendra, it is nice of you to call. The background check came back good."  
I replied, "That was fast."  
She said, "Yes, we have ways of getting things done fast." then she chuckled. She went onto saying, "Would you be able to start tomorrow night? We would have you come in tonight but it is to late for that."  
I replied, "Yes, I can start tomorrow. What time do I need to be there and were do I park?"  
She said, "You can arrive here around 6:30 and park in the back on Fangtasia. You will be training with one of the waitresses for the night."  
I replied, "OK, I will be there and thank you very much."  
She hung up after that. Kelly was happy but yet concerned as well. Hell, I was feeling the same thing. We decided to have a drink to celebrate. We went downstairs and we both made ourselves a drink. I toasted, "To me for getting this job and in hopes of bringing those bloodsuckers down." We clicked our glasses and drank them. We both decided to watch a movie and have a relaxing night. Try to have a relaxing night that is. We both were praying that this plan would work perfectly. We had a few more drinks while watching the movie. The movie ended around 11pm. I said, "I am going to bed. You have a good night. I think we should do another protection spell on the ring and I before I go to work tomorrow night."  
When I said work, it hit me and I thought to myself. "I am going to be working for bloodsuckers, how disgusting." She agreed, "After tomorrow night I will only be doing the protection spell once a week to make sure that it stays strong."  
I replied, "OK, that is fine with me."  
With that I went to bed.

_I was at Fangtasia waiting tables. I noticed that Eric was watching me. It was four hours into my shift. He came up to me and told me to come into his office. I was nervous. "I hope I am not in trouble or doing things wrong." He held the door for me. He shut it and locked it. I got really nervous than. He grabbed me and slammed me into the wall and his month was on mine. I stood there for a moment and then got caught up in the lustful feeling and starting kissing him back. His hands were all over me. I could not think of anything else then to have him right now. He was an amazing kisser and OMG, his hand knew were to touch and when to touch me. He was kissing my neck and I let out a moan. He pulled back and looked at me. "You like that human?" All I could do was nod yes. He smirked and his fangs were showing now. My eyes got big and said, " NO" He kissed me again and I got lost in it. He  
started kissing down to neck. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out another moan. He got right next to my ear and said in a low growl, "I am going kill you now like I did your mom." Than he bite me. I screamed.  
_

I shot back up in bed and was screaming. Kelly came running into my room and grabbed me. She shook me and tried to get me to look at her. It took a few minutes but I finally looked at her. I was crying. She asked, "What happened?"  
I told her, "I had a nightmare that Eric was going to kill me."  
I was not going to tell her about the make out part of it. I can't even believe I dreamed that. She put her arms around me and said, "Maybe we should call Steve and tell him that this plan is not going to work."  
I wiped the tears away and replied, "No, I need to do this for my parents. I need for that asshole to die."  
She looked concerned but said, "OK."  
She held me for a bit and asked, "Are you going to be ok."  
I replied, "Yes, yes I will be fine. Thank you for your concern. I am going to try to get back to sleep."  
She hugged me and than got up and left. She turned the lights off before she walked out of the room. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I saw his face and shot my eyes open. It took about an hour for sleep to take me. I awoke about 10am. I got up and put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and went downstairs. Kelly was sitting there eating breakfast and reading the paper. She looked up and smiled with concern. "How are you doing? Did you sleep better after the nightmare?"  
I replied, "It took a bit to get back to sleep but I did."  
I made my breakfast and sat down across from Kelly. I was looking out the window and saw how beautiful it was outside. If I get done with putting things away and hanging up pictures, I am going to have to lay out and tan for a bit. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that most of the dishes were already put away. I looked at Kelly and asked, "How much is left of putting kitchen stuff away.'  
She replied. "All that is left to be washed are the pots and pans. That should take two to three dishwashing loads.  
I replied, "That is good. This place is looking like home."  
She laughed and said, "We are going to have to go and get some pictures to hang on the wall to make it look more homey."  
I replied, "We can do that tomorrow if you want."  
She said, "I have an interview at a local bookshop it the morning. I will have to see how that goes."  
I congratulated her. She thanked me and got up, rinsed her dishes off and put them in the dishwasher. She started loading the bigger pots. I got up and rinsed my dishes off and put them in the dishwasher as well. I went back upstairs and figured out where I want to hang my pictures. I put one above my bed. That was a picture of horses running. I put a small one next to the door. That one said. "Bless this room." I hung a few more and thought that was good enough. My room was done. I broke down the boxes and put them in the garage. I decided to vacuum the whole house. I finished with everything about 2pm. Kelly was in her room reading a book. I asked her, "Did you get all the pots and pans finished?"  
She replied. "There is one more load to do and than it will be done."  
I asked, "Are you hungry? I was about to go make lunch."  
She replied, Yes I am hungry."  
We both walked downstairs and I made a couple of sandwiches and grabbed a bag of chips.

As we were eating, Kelly looked at me and said, "Are you getting nervous about tonight?"  
I replied, "I am a little yes. I have been keeping myself busy today so I do not think about it. It has been working so far." I laughed  
I decided that I would lie outside either tomorrow or the next day. I had a few hours left before I had to leave. I cleaned up my things and than went to watch some T.V. Kelly came and joined me after a few minutes. I was flipping threw the channels when I saw Reverend Steve on T.V. I turned the volume up. He was talking about how evil vampires are and they need to be destroyed. Kelly said, "He is such a great man. I am so glad to be part of The Fellowship."  
I agreed. I looked at my cell and say that it was going on 4:30. I told Kelly I was going to get ready for work. I got up and went upstairs. I shaved and showered. I walked back to my room in my towel. I looked at the clothes I had bought. I decided to wear a mini black skirt and a black skull halter corset top. I admired myself in the mirror. I put my make-up on and did my hair. I curled it and let it hang lose. I checked myself in the mirror one last time. I went downstairs and Kelly was waiting for me to do the spell. She looked up and said. "You look great and like vampire bait."  
I rolled my eyes and replied. "That is the point."  
She did her spell on the ring and me. She finished around 5:40 I was very nervous now. I told myself, "You can do this. Just think about your parents and bringing the bloodsuckers down." I gave Kelly a hug, and she wished me luck, and then I left.


	6. Chapter 6

UNDERCOVER

CHAPTER 6

I arrived at Fangtasia around 6:15pm. I had 15 minutes. "I sure as hell am not going to spend more time that I have to in that hell whole." I turned the radio up and was listening to Godsmack,; I looked to my left and a red corvette pulled in besides me. Before I saw whom it was I said, "Damn that is a sweet car." I saw that it was Eric and immediately turned my head the other way. I thought, "Great he is going to be here tonight. I was hoping he would take the night off." I leaned my head back against the seat and looked straight ahead. I turned to remain calm and listen to Godsmack. I have 10 minutes before I have to get to it. I saw him walk right in front of my car. He didn't even look at me. With my eyes I watched him walk into the employee door. I let out a sigh of relief. I finished listening to the song Godsmack was playing. I looked at the time. I had 5 minutes. I took a deep breath and shut my car off and got out. I took  
one more deep breath before walking in the building. I walked up to the bar. I said to the bartender, "Hi, I am new and not sure where I am suppose to go" He looked at me. He flashed his fangs and replied. "Eric's office."  
He turned back to what he was doing. I smiled and said, "Thanks"  
I walked back to Eric's office and knocked on his door. He said, "Come in human."  
I looked shocked. "How can he tell there was a human out here?" I opened the door and he was sitting in his chair behind the desk and Pam was sitting at her desk. I was so nervous to be there. I wanted to run screaming out the door. I walked in and asked, "Where can I put my purse?"  
Eric opened his bottom drawer and said, "You can put it in here."  
I walked over and set it in there. He shut it and locked it. He said, "This will remained locked. Others put their personal belongings in here. Pam and I are the only ones with keys."  
I smiled and replied. "Ok thanks. Where are the other waitress?"  
Eric replied, "She will be here around 7p.m. We wanted you early so you can finish paper work and fill out the W-2 form."  
"Great I have to be alone with both of these bloodsuckers." He pulled the paper work and had me sit across from him to fill it out. He then went back to whatever he was doing before I came in the room. "Thank God, I did not need him staring at me again." I noticed he smelled really good. Whatever he was wearing was not to strong but strong enough for me to smell it. One of the fangbanger waitresses came in the office. She was about 5'5 and looked about 120lbs. She had shoulder length blonde hair. She had a pretty face. She said, "Hi Pam, hi Master,"  
They just nodded at her. I shot her a confused look. 'Why the hell is she calling him Master?' Eric unlocked the drawer and opened it. She put her purse in it. He shut it and locked it. Pam said, "Ginger, this is Kendra. She is starting tonight and will be working with you."  
Ginger looked at me and said, "Hi, nice to meet you Kendra. You are going to love working here. Master Eric and Pam are just the best."  
She had the biggest smile on her face. I wanted to shack her and yell, "RUN GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THESE BLOODSUCKING EVIL CREATURES KILL YOU!"  
I put on my best fake smile and replied. "Thanks, I am looking forward to working here and getting to know everyone."  
She sat down on the leather couch. I finished my paper and had ten minutes to spare. I handed the paperwork back to Eric and said, "I am going to the bathroom."  
He looked at me, then back down to what he was doing. I got up and left the office. I did my thing in the bathroom and came back. Pam got up and handed me my time card. She showed me how to punch in and punch out. She brought me out to the bar and introduced me to the bartender. His name was Chow. He has tattoos everywhere. He barely looked at me. She brought me back into the office, she looked at Ginger and said, "She is all yours. Try not to scare her away like the last one."  
My eyes got wide and Pam smirked and walked out of the office. Stephanie laughed and said, "She is always the joker."  
I nervously chuckled. Eric looked at us and said, "Tic Toc, get to work you whores."  
I got mad and was about to say something but Ginger cut me off and said, "Yes Master,"  
She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. He yelled, "Shut the door behind you."  
I glared at him and shut the door. I followed Ginger around for a while. She took orders and brought them to the customers. A few of them grabbed her ass and she just laughed and flirted back with them. It was 4 hours into the shift and Pam came up to me. She said, "You can take your break and when you come back, you will be on your own. Ginger here will go on her break after you but will be waiting tables over in the other section when she comes back. If you have questions, she will of course be happy to answer them."  
With that she walked away. I asked Ginger, "Where do we go for break?"  
She replied, "Eric's office. You better go on your break. Eric is looking at us."  
I said, "OK, I am going to go across the street to the gas station and get something to eat."  
I walked into the office to grab my purse and forgot that it was locked. I walked back out to the bar and saw Pam over by the bar. I walked up to her. "Pam, may I get my purse out of the drawer?"  
She rolled her eyes and walked to the office. She opened it and I grabbed my purse and she was about to shut it. I said, "Wait I will just grab some money so I don't have to have you open it again."  
I grabbed ten dollars and put my purse back in the drawer. She shut it and locked it. I left out the employee entrance. I had twenty minutes before I had to return to work. I walked to the gas station and picked up a water bottle, a deli sandwich and a bag of chips. The clerk looked at my outfit and me. I could tell he wanted to take me right then and there. I paid for my stuff and left. I walked back to Fangtasia and went into Eric's office. No one was in the office. "Thank God!" I sat for the next ten minutes of my break and ate what I could. I threw the rest away and finished off the water. I went back out and relieved Ginger. I grabbed a tray and started walking around. I saw a few empty tables and went and took the things off it is and wiped it down. I looked around and saw some tables that needed refills. I went over there and grabbed the empty things and took orders. I walked to the bar and handed Chow all the  
empty glasses and threw the bottles in the garbage. I gave him the orders and waited for him to get me the drinks. I did that for the remainder of the evening. Every so often I would glance at Eric and he had fangbangers kneeling at his feet. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "These people are so dumb." I continued to work. It was getting close to two in the morning. People were starting to leave. It was mostly the humans that were leaving. The vampires stayed right until it was time to close. I started clearing off the tables one by one. As soon as the last vampire left, Chow went and locked the doors. He walked back behind the bar and continued to work. I threw all the empty bottles away and gave Chow all the glasses for him to wash and put away. Ginger came over to me and showed me that there were spray bottles behind the bar for us to use to clean off the tables. I thanked her, grabbed one, and started spraying and  
wiping off each table. When I was done with that. I asked Chow where the vacuum was. He looked at me and said, "Eric office."  
I walked back to Eric office. Pam and Eric were sitting at their desks working.  
I asked were the vacuum was. Pam pointed to the closet at the back of the office. I went in there and grabbed it. I went back out to the bar. Ginger was flirting with Chow. I vacuumed the whole bar. Stephanie swept the dance floor and mopped it. Ginger told me to make sure I get Eric's throne area. I did that and I vacuumed my way back to Eric's office. I put the vacuum away. I asked Pam, "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"  
She asked, "Are all the tables cleaned off, and the floor/throne area vacuumed?"  
I replied, "Yes they are all done."  
She said, "I have nothing else for you to do. How about you Master Eric, do you need anything done?"  
She turned to Eric when she said that. I looked at him and waited for an answer. He didn't even bother looking up at me when he said, "No, go home."  
I grabbed my time card and punched out. I asked Eric for my purse. He unlocked it and opened it. I grabbed my purse and he shut it and locked it. I asked him, "When am I to come in again?"  
Eric finally looked at me and said, "You are working tomorrow night and Friday night. I will have the schedule done by tomorrow night. You will know next week's schedule then. He had a bottle of True Blood sitting next to him. I thought I had a good handle of my purse but I didn't. My purse fell out of my hands and hit the bottle of True Blood and it tipped over and spilled all over Eric desk. He got mad and started saying something in a different language. My eyes got wide and I said, "I am sooo sorry. I will clean that up."  
I went and got some towels to clean it up. Eric was mad. He got up and left the office. Pam went back to doing what she was doing. I was cleaning off the desk and started wiping the papers and files that were there. I opened one of them and Saw Reverend Steve's name. I started reading it but didn't get very far. All of a sudden I heard, "What do you think you are doing human?"


	7. Chapter 7

UNDERCOVER

CHAPTER 7

My head shot up and saw Eric standing right in front of me. I started backing up. He had me pinned against the wall. I was so scared. I replied, "I…I was cleaning off the paperwork."  
He got right in my face and said, "It looked to me like you were snooping."  
I replied. "I…I just saw that Reverend Steve guy's name. That is all. I swear."  
Eric then inhaled threw his noise. He must be smelling to see if I am lying. In a voice that made my stomach drop and my palms sweat, Eric said, "I will let this go this once because you are new here, but if I find you snooping through my things again. You will be fired. Do you understand?"  
I replied. "Y….Yes Sir, I do."  
He stood up and said, "Get out."  
I walked past him and opened the door and left. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible. I got in my car and sat there for ten minutes trying to calm myself down. All of a sudden the employee door opened and Eric walked out. I grab my keys from the passenger seat and went to start the car. He doesn't even look at me as he passes. He gets in his car and takes off. I left out a sigh of relief. I wait five more minutes. I am finally calm enough to drive. I get home around 4a.m. I am now dead tired. I take off my clothes and put on a nightgown. It took a while, but I finally fell asleep.  
I woke up around two in the afternoon. I got up and put my robe on and went downstairs. Kelly was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She looked up and said, "Well I see the bloodsuckers did not kill you."  
I scoffed and replied. "Barley."  
I told her what all happened. She was very worried. She said, "Kendra, are you sure you want to continue to go through with this? Vampires are very dangerous."  
I replied, "Yes I am going to keep doing this. I just have to figure out a way to get on Eric's good side instead of pissing him off. This is the second time I pissed him off."  
I told her that I work tonight and tomorrow night. I asked, "How did your interview go."  
She replied. "I think it went well. I should find out within a few days."  
I said, "I hope you get it. If I don't work on Saturday, we can go get some pictures to hang on the wall. I am going to eat breakfast, lunch or whatever meal it is now."  
She laughed and turned back to the T.V. I went into the kitchen. I opened the frig and thought. "What do I want to eat?" I finally decided to make and egg salad sandwich. When I was finished I went up stairs to get ready for work. It was only 3:30 but I wanted to take my time. I picked out my outfit for this evening. Took a shower, came back into my room got dressed. Went back into the bathroom and applied my make up and did my hair. I finished getting ready around five. I went downstairs and grabbed a snack and sat down with Kelly. She said, "You look great."  
I replied, "Thanks, I am going to leave early. I am going to buy Eric some True Blood in hopes of getting on his good side. I hope it works and I can't believe I am going to buy that shit."  
I shake my head in disbelief. She frowned and replied, "It is all for the greater good. Just remember that."  
I smiled and said, "I know and thank you."  
I finished my snack and water and left. I went to the story and bought a 6(six) pack of True Blood. _"I can't believe I am buying this shit. I just hope it works. I need to get on the bloodsucker's good side."_ I arrived at work around 6:15p.m again. No one was there yet. I was once again getting nervous. I turned up the radio some and listened to it. I heard a car pull up and it was Eric's red corvette. He got out and walked into the building without even looking at me. I shut my car off and thought. _"Here goes nothing."_ I went into the building with my purse and the True Blood. I knocked on the door, Eric said, "Come in."  
I opened the door and walked in. He looked up and said, "You are here too early. I forgot to tell you that you did not need to come in until 7p.m. We just wanted you here early last night to fill out paperwork."  
I replied, "Oh OK. Thanks."  
He noticed the True Blood. I took a deep breath and said, "Um Eric, I bought this for you in hopes that I can make up for last night and the other day. I really want to keep my job. I am truly sorry."  
He leaned back in his chair and looked at me. He was scanning me over. I was starting to get uncomfortable. He finally said, "Fine, put it over on the filing cabinet."  
I smiled and did as he told me to do. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Eric opened the bottom drawer and asked, "Do you want to put your purse in here?"  
I stood up and walked over there and set my purse in the drawer. I could smell him again. He smelled really good. A wave of lust came over me. I walked quickly back to the couch. "I can't believe a bloodsucker just turned me on. YUCK!' I asked Eric, "Since I am here, do you need anything done?"  
He thought for a minute. He than replied, "Clean the office."  
I started picking this up and putting them away. I found a broom and swept. In that time, Pam came into the office. She looked at me and then at Eric. A smile came on her face and she said to Eric, "I see you have the help working already."  
Pam than went to her desk and sat down. She started doing her work. I finished it by fifteen till seven. I sat on the couch. Some girl came into the office. She was about 5'7, 140lbs, long brown wavy hair. I thought she was really beautiful. Pam said, "Good evening Stephanie."  
Stephanie replied, "Hi Pam."  
She walked over to Eric and leaned over to Eric. Her breasts were almost falling out of her top. She said in the sexiest voice, "Hi Master Eric."  
Eric looked up and had a smirk on his face. He said, "Hi, not now Stephanie. I have lots of work to do."  
Stephanie pouted and replied, "OK" She bats her eyes at Eric and says, "Maybe later then."  
I rolled my eyes. She walks over to sit next to me on the couch. Pam said to Stephanie, "This is Kendra, She started last night. She seems to be fast learner, but if she has any questions, please help her out."  
Stephanie replied, "Not a problem Pam."  
Stephanie turned to me and put out her hand. We shook hands. She said, "It is nice to meet you. Welcome to the Fangtasia team."  
I smiled and replied, "It is nice to meet you too. Thank you." We sat on the couch and chatted until it was time to go to work. She seemed really nice. She did however keep looking at Eric ever few seconds. I mentally rolled my eyes.

We got up and went out to the bar. I saw Chow and said, "Hi Chow, how are you this evening."  
He looked at me and nodded. I thought to myself. "How am I going to get these bloodsuckers to trust me, when I can't get them to barely talk to me. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Stephanie said to me,"You can go work the far area of the bar, this is my area."  
As she was saying this, Pam walked up. She looked at Stephanie and said, "Tonight you are going to be working the far area of the bar, Kendra is working in Eric's area. Since she is new, Eric wants to keep a close on eye on her."  
Stephanie got mad and replied, "I always work this side!"  
Pam said, "Do what you are told!"  
Stephanie glared at me and turned around and stormed off. I looked at Pam and said, "I know this is none of my business, but is Eric and her dating or something. I don't want to make her mad at me."  
Pam replied. "No they are not. He had feed off of her a few times. She does think they are though. Plus the tips are better on this side."  
I replied, "Ah ok."  
Pam than walked over to the front door and opened it. She started carding people and letting them in. It was another busy night. Eric, of course, was sitting on his throne and dumb fangbangers were trying to get his attention all night long. It was around 1a.m. I walked up to a table to take an order and froze. There were two guys sitting there and they were from The Fellowship. I was about to say something when the one guy stopped me. He ordered a pitcher of beer and told me to bring two glasses. I gave him a weird look, than walked away. I brought back the pitcher and told him the price. He handed me the money and there was a note in between the money. I smiled and walked away. I was feeling very uneasy with them being there. They finished their pitcher around 1:45a.m. and left. People were starting to leave. I started clearing off the tables one by one. Finally around two the last of the vampires and humans left. Eric got off  
of his throne and walked back to his office. Chow went and locked the doors. I didn't see Pam, so she either left or is in the office. I finished clearing off the tables and then walked into the bathroom. I wanted to read the note. It said, "Steve sent us to check on this and we are going to have to rough you up a bit. It is a good way to get on the evil bloodsucker's good side. Make him considered about you. Remember this is for the greater good." I ripped up the note and flushed it down the toilet. _"Great now I am going to have to get hurt for this…..I am doing this for my parents. I can do this."_  
I walked back out in the bar and started spraying and wiping down the tables. Stephanie has not said one word to me since the beginning of our shift. She did however glare at me every so often. I finished cleaning all the tables and vacuuming. Eric and Pam were both sitting at their desks. As I was putting the vacuum away I asked., "Is there anything else that needs to be done?" Pam said, "No."  
Pam looked at Eric and said, "Master Eric, do you have anything else for her?"  
He looked at me and said, "Yes, don't tip over my True Blood tonight."  
I blushed and replied. "I am truly sorry."  
He unlocked and opened the bottom drawer. I grabbed my purse and set it on Eric's desk. I took out my keys and shut my purse. Eric handed me a sheet and said, "Here is the work shifts for next week. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. Stephanie walked in. She said, "I am all done Master Eric."  
She was beaming at him. I said goodnight and left. I walked outside and started walking to my car. I heard people shooting. I turned around and saw the one of the guys from the Fellowship. I was about to say something and he started calling me names. I played along. He was calling me a fangbanger slut. He got closer. I said, "'Stay away from me. I will scream." Next thing I know, I had a hand over my month. The other guy said, "You are disgusting for working for those evil creatures."  
I tried to scream but the first guy was right in front of me and punched me really hard in the stomach. The guy behind me threw me on the ground. I got to my knees and the first guy grabbed my hair and pulled me up. He slapped me so hard. They continued to call me names. I stumbled back and the second guy turned me around and punched me in the face. I could feel the blood coming out of my month and nose. I fell to the ground. They both started kicking me. I was screaming and the world was spinning. I heard the back door open and the two guys took off running. I felt cool hands pick me up and then I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

UNDERCOVER CHAPTER 8

I woke up and looked around. I had no idea where I was and why I was there. I felt like a truck ran over me. I could only see out of one eye. I touched my hand to my face and it felt pretty rough. I saw Kelly sleeping in a chair near the window of the room. I called out for her is a soft voice. "Kelly."  
She sat up and looked at me. She smiled big and rushed to my side. She took my hand. "How are you feeling Kendra?'  
I looked at her through the eye that was not swollen shut. "I feel like a truck ran over me. What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?  
Just than a doctor came it. He smiled and said, "Good evening Kendra. I am Dr. Baker. It is good to see you awake."  
I replied, "Why am I here? What happened to me?"  
Kelly squeezed my hand. She had tears coming down her face. I looked at her with my one good eye. Dr. Baker said, "From what your employer said. You got beat up outside of work last night."  
I then remembered the two men from the fellowship. I got angry that they really took a beating out of me. I had to keep my cool though. I was doing this for my parents. I looked at Kelly and than back at the doc. "I don't remember anything."  
Dr. Baker replied, "That happens sometimes after the night you had."  
He looked at Kelly, "Will you excuse me so I can check her over?"  
Kelly squeezed my hand again and got up, "Yes Dr. I am going to go call a few people and let them know you are awake."  
She left the room. The doctor checked my vitals and left the room when he was done. A nurse came in and told me she was giving me morphine for the pain. After the nurse left, Kelly came back in. She sat down beside me. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"  
I looked at her and replied, "Yes I do. The two guys that jumped me were with the fellowship. They warned me they were going to do it. I didn't think this bad though." She thought to herself. "How can they do this to me. I know this is for the greater good, but they could have killed me."  
I looked at Kelly and said, "I need to call Eric to let him know I am awake."  
Kelly replied, "He was one of the people I called. He called me after the ambulance took you from Fangtasia. He is going to send someone to come and check on you tonight sometime."  
"I hope this doesn't cost me my job. If it does, I am going to be so angry at Steve for this plan."  
I could feel the morphine kicking in. Kelly could tell I was getting sleepy. Kelly said, "I am going to go home and gets some things so you won't be bored. I will be back in a couple of hours."  
She kissed my forehead and left. I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to a man sitting in the chair where Kelly was sleeping. He was staring straight at me. I could not see him very well though. The lights were not all on in the room. The nurse must have came in and turned some off. I tried to sit up but was still too sore to do so. I looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"  
He smiled and replied, "Hi, I am Bill Compton. Eric sent me to check in on you."  
I tried to relax the best I could. I didn't know this man at all. I looked at him and said, "Oh ok, sorry if I seem jumpy. I don't know you and thought maybe you were going to attack me."  
He replied, "Do you remember anything from last night?"  
I frowned and looked down. "No, sorry I don't. The doctor told me what happened."

He stood up, and walked over to stand in front of me. I could see more clearly. He was average height and looked in good shape. He looked like he stepped out of 1800's with his brown shaggy haircut. He was good looking. I could tell he was a vampire. I looked up at him and gave a nervous smile. He looked me over. He was making me nervous while he did that. He than looked me in the eye and said, "If you want, I can help you heal faster."  
I looked at him confused and replied, "What do you mean, you can help me heal faster?"  
I knew what he meant. I had to play dumb here.  
He replied, "I can give you my blood and it will heal you."  
I looked at him with my good eye in shock. "I don't know about that Bill. I just met you. I don't know much about vampire blood. What would it do to me?"  
Bill sat down besides me and brushed the hair away from my swollen. He than said, "Well, it will heal you and make you stronger. I will be able to feel you at all times."  
He chuckled and said, "If you end up in trouble like you were last night. I would be able to find you fast."  
I looked at him and replied, "I don't know Bill. Like I said, I don't know you at all. I don't like that you would be able to feel things about me. Maybe if we were together I would say yes. Sorry."  
He nodded, got up and sat back down in the chair. He said, "Eric wanted me to see if you would do it. You know he might fire you now."  
"Great, if I don't do this I am going to get fired. I would have done all this for nothing."  
There was a knock on the door and Bill was baring fangs. Kelly walked in carrying a bag. She saw Bill with his fangs extended and started panicking. I told her who he was. She relaxed a bit after Bill put his fangs away. She came to sit on the bed near me and gave me a nervous look. "Thank God we both are protected with the spell from them sensing things about us." She brought the bag to me and started pulling things out. There were some DVD's and crossword puzzles.  
Just than Bill got up. I looked at him. He said, "I better go report to Eric and tell him you declined the offer."  
I replied. "About that, can I think about it?"  
Kelly gave us both a confused look but she did not say anything. Bill nodded, "I will tell Eric, you are thinking about it. I am sure I will be back tomorrow evening to get your answer."  
He smiled at both of us and left the room. Kelly looked at me. "What offer? What is going on Kendra?"  
I sighed and looked at her. "He offered to give me his blood to heal me. Bill thinks that if I do not accept the offer, Eric is going to fire me. I declined at first. Now that I am think about it. I might do it. I can not afford to lose my job."  
She gave me a concerned look. "Kendra, you know that if you do this, he is going to know your every feeling and such."  
I gave her a small smile. "I know, but we have gotten this far. I can not turn back now. Is there a spell that could block him sort of? We do not want to make him to suspicious."  
It was her turn to sigh. "I will check the books and see what I can do. Do not agree to anything until we have talked. I suppose since you are awake, I will go home for the night and come back tomorrow. I will do research as soon as I get home."  
I thanked her and gave her a hug. She left. I watched T.V. for a bit and than drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

UNDERCOVER

CHAPTER 9

I had a restless sleep. The doctors and nurses kept coming in every few hours to check my vitals. A volunteer came in the early morning to bring me breakfast. As I was eating breakfast, there was a knock on the door. I told them to come in. Steve came through the door. I was shocked to see him. I glared at him when he walked up to the bed.  
"What are you doing here Steve?"  
He took my hand in his and gave me a sad frown. "I am so sorry they did this to you. They were only supposed to rough you up some. I had a long talk with them. They got out of hand and send their apologies."  
I turned my head and looked out the window. Tears started coming to my eyes. I looked back at him and wiped my tears away. "They could have killed me Steve."  
He frowned at me. "I know. They got a good lecture for it too dear. You have to remember though. They had to make it look good or the bloodsuckers would get suspicious. We can't let this plan falter in anyway."  
I looked down and replied, "I know. I refuse to get beaten up again though."  
He said, "Oh no, trust me. I will not put you through this ever again."  
_"Should I tell him about the vampire that stopped by?"  
_Steve got up. "I better get back to the church. I have a meeting soon."  
I decided to not say anything. "Oh ok. It was nice seeing you again Steve. Tell Sarah I love and miss her."  
He gave me kiss on the forehead. "I will tell her."  
He smiled, turned and left the room. Dr. Baker and a nurse came into the room. "How are you doing this morning Kendra?"  
"The same as last night. How long is it going to take to fully heal?"  
He replied. "I would say a few weeks. You do have a few broken ribs."  
I said, "A few weeks. I can't be out of work that long."  
He replied. "Sorry Kendra, if you want to be fully healed you are going to have to take it easy. You might be able to to do a sit down job in a week."  
I sighed and frowned. "OK"  
I hope Kelly gets here soon. I need that spell and…..Bill's blood. YUCK(!). "I can not believe I am going to drink vampire blood."  
After Dr. Baker were done he and the nurse left. Shortly after Kelly came in with a big bag. She smiled at me and said, "I have everything we need here. I was up until after midnight sometime trying to find the right spell. I have all the ingredients for it."  
She locked the door and set up everything for the spell. She chanted for a bit and than the spell was done. She also redid the protection spell on her and I and my ring. She cleaned up everything and unlocked the door. The nurse came in shortly after that to take my vitals. She gave me some more morphine for the pain. It was around noon. Kelly decided to go eat and take care of some things.  
I asked her, "Did you ever hear that that job you applied for?"  
She replied, "I should be hearing from them today. If they do not call today, I will call them tomorrow."  
I said, "I hope you get it. I am going eat and than take a nap here."  
She kissed my on my forehead and left the room. I ate my lunch and drifted off to sleep.  
I woke up and saw someone standing over me. I got startled at first until I was more focused. I saw it was Eric and I calmed down some. "Eric, what are you doing here?"  
He leaned over me and got right in my face. "I know all about your plan human. Do you really think I am going to let you get to me?"  
I tried to sit up but could not. "I….I do not know what you are talking about Eric."  
He laughed in my face. I looked at him with my one good eye in fear. He looked into my eye and I got lost in them. I started to calm down. He said in a calm voice, "Tell me your plans Kendra."  
I did not want to but I could not help myself. I replied, "I am suppose to get close to you so the Fellowship can kidnap you."  
He said, "Oh, really. Kendra, now why would you want to do that?"  
I replied, "You killed my parents. I want you to pay for that."  
He laughed and said, "Well, how about I have you join them."  
With that he raised his hands and took his head and grabbed my head. He pulled it to one side. I looked at him and his fangs were extended. I started to scream. He came at my neck and bite down.

I woke up sweating and crying. Bill rushed to my side. It took me a few minutes to realize where I was. Bill handed me some water and asked if I was ok. I replied, "Yea, I think I had a bad dream."  
He asked, "Do you remember it?"  
I drank my water and shook my head no.  
"I could not tell him the truth."  
He brushed the hair away from my face. I smiled at him. He then said, "There has been a change of plans. If you agree to being healed. Eric will be doing it himself."  
I replied, "Oh ok, Yes I have thought about it. I will do it. The doctor said it would be a couple of weeks before I am fully healed. I cannot wait that long."  
"I cannot believe I am going to drink vampire blood. I have got to be insane for doing this. Just have to remember this is for the greater good. For my parents."  
I then said, " I have one request."  
He nodded and waited for me to continue. "I think we should get out of here first. It is going to raise questions if I am healed in no time."  
He nodded and replied. "Yes I do think that would be a good idea. I will go get a nurse for you."  
He got up and left the room. A few minutes later, he and a nurse came into the room. She asked if everything was all right? I replied, "Is there a way I can go home. Bill has offered to take care of me."  
She looked at Bill and than at me. She said, "I will have to call the doctor and see if that is ok."  
I nodded. She left the room and it was just Bill and I for a while. We chatted about things for awhile. There was a knock at the door and Kelly came in. She gave me a small hug and than sat in the other empty chair. She smiled nervously at Bill. Kelly looked at me and said, "I am sorry I didn't come back sooner. I got the job and they wanted me to fill out paper work."  
I smiled at her and replied, "Congrats on getting the job. I am really happy for you."  
She said, "Thanks, I am excited about starting. My first day is on Monday. I have a few days that I can be here to help you."  
I looked at her and said, "Well, Bill and I have been talking. We are waiting to see if I can be released into his care."  
She looked at me in shock. "Hun, are you sure that is a good idea? To be released so soon."  
I replied. "Yes, it is. They are really not doing to much for me. Besides, Eric is going to heal me."  
Kelly looked at me with shock. "Oh ok."  
She is doing a great job playing along with this. I will have to give her props later.  
There was another knock at the door. Dr. Baker came in. "Hello, I see you have a few friends here this evening. What can I do for you Kendra?"  
I smiled and said, "I would like to go home."  
Points to Bill and says, "He has offered to take care of me until I am healed."  
Dr. Baker replied, "Well, let me check you over. When I am done than I will decide if that is ok."  
Bill and Kelly got up and left the room. Dr. Baker checked me over good to see how well I was doing. When he was finished he said, "It looks like you are going home. I will write you a prescription. I would like to see you in a few days to see how you are doing."  
I smiled, "Thank you for everything you have done for me Dr. Baker."  
He smiled and left the room to fill out the discharge papers. Bill and Kelly came back in. The nurse came in and took out the I.V. and all the other cords attached to me. Kelly helped me get dressed the best I could. Bill helped some. I did feel somewhat uncomfortable having him help me get dressed since I barely knew him. About an hour later the doctor came back in with the discharge papers and a prescription for painkillers. I signed the paperwork and Bill gathered up my things. They brought a wheelchair in. I sat down and they wheeled me to the front entrance. While Bill was getting his car, I told Kelly that I would be back early in the morning. It was around midnight. She gave me a hug and wished me luck. Bill pulled up and got out. He came over, picked me up and carefully set me in the front seat of his car. He shut my door and put my things in his truck and got in the driver side. I waved at Kelly as we drove off  
to go see Eric.


End file.
